Harvest Moon: All is Fair!
by SaturnMillennium
Summary: Five girls. One guy. There can only be one winner. But who will it be? Muffy, Lumina, Flora, Celia, or Nami? Read to see what happens in this epic showdown of love and you'll find out that these maidens will do whatever it takes to be the farmer's bride. Cover is temporary.
1. Chapter 1: The Talk

Harvest Moon: All is Fair!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. It would be nice if I did though.

It's a Christmas miracle! I finally got this up! I hope everyone enjoys it! This is my first story! YAY! All of the characters here and their personalities are based off of Harvest Moon DS.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Talk

"Hey Lumina!" Muffy called out. She waved to the lovely rich maiden.

"Oh, hello Muffy!" Lumina called as she waved back.

"I was just wondering if you had seen Steve lately." Muffy asked.

"Oh, no I can't say I have." Lumina sighed.

"You look very sad." Muffy said. "Could it be…could it be that you like him?" she asked.

"Oh what gave you that idea? Lumina said." She started to blush.

"Oh, so it's true!" Muffy said. A smile spread across her face.

"Well, rumor has it that you like him too!" Lumina said.

She had that angry look on her face.

"Oh no! Not really. He's just so kind to me that's all." Muffy said.

She started blushing herself.

"Ah HA! So the truth comes out!" Lumina grinned.

"Well, you like him too, so we're even!" Muffy yelled.

"I…I never said I did!" Lumina yelled back.

"You didn't have to! It's written all over your face!" Muffy yelled.

"Hey guys! What's all the commotion out here?! Your disturbing the visitors!" Nami screamed.

"Oh, we're sorry Nami." Lumina said politely.

She gave Muffy a cold look. Muffy returned her look with an even scarier one.

"It's alright. Come on into the inn. Celia and Karen might like some company." Nami said.

"Yes, that's where I was going anyway." Lumina said and as she hurried right into the inn.

"What a coincidence! So was I." Muffy mumbled as she dashed right behind her.

_What's with them?_ Nami wondered as she walked in after Muffy.

"Oh, hi guys." Celia said as they walked dashed into the inn.

"Hello, Celia." Muffy said calm and collected.

"Hello, Celia." Lumina said in a menacing tone.

"Um, I think I'd better head back to town. See you later Celia!" Karen said.

With that she rushed out of the Inn. Nami had gone to go finish her lunch and watched the three of them sit in silence. When Nami finished, Flora walked in.

"Hi guys." Flora said.

She sat down beside Celia.

"Hello Flora." Muffy and Lumina mumbled.

Nami took her usual position by the wall. As she did she managed to give Celia a look. Celia had seen it many times from Vesta. It meant start the conversation.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what were you guys talking about out there?" Celia asked politely.

Lumina sighed. "Well, if you must know Muffy over here was being very inconsiderate-

"Was not!" Muffy blurted out.

"I was just being honest and you know it Lumina!"

"But the _way _you did it was very inconsiderate." Lumina said. She looked hurt.

"Oh cut the act! You know I was just trying to have a little fun. You didn't have to get all mad." Muffy said.

She had crossed her arms and had a puzzled expression on her face.

"But WHAT was it that got you two so riled up?" Celia asked again.

"Steve!" Muffy and Lumina said in unison.

"STEVE!" Nami, Celia, and Flora yelled in unison.

"Since when do you two know anything about Steve?" Celia said with an angry expression on her face.

And that's when the storm blew in.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. More will come soon. Please PM me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Positive comments will help me to write better, but constructive criticism is appreciated as well. I believe that you can't have a good story without both so please don't hesitate!


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

Harvest Moon: All is Fair!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. But once again, it would be nice if I did!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Storm

"What do you mean what do I know about Steve?!" Lumina asked.

She looked angrier than before.

"Exactly what I said!" Celia stated.

"Well all I know is that he likes me best." Lumina said.

A sly smile spread across her face.

"You don't know that!" Nami screamed as she whirled around from the wall.

"Did he tell you this personally?!" Flora asked.

She was a bit calmer than the rest, but inside she was fuming.

"No, but he occasionally gives me gifts." Lumina admitted.

She started to look worried.

"He occasionally gives me stuff too, but_ I_ don't go around saying that he likes me best!" Celia yelled.

"Celia's right Lumina. You have NO right to go around saying that." Muffy said.

"Well then. Since everyone feels so strongly about this maybe we should go around and see how often Steve brings you gifts." Lumina suggested.

"Fine. Like I said, Steve brings me gifts every once in a while." Celia said. She blushed.

"Nami, it's your turn." Lumina said.

"Steve brings me gifts every day." Nami said.

She blushed harder than Celia.

"What?!" Everyone else yelled.

"Why does Steve bring _you_ gifts every day?" Celia yelled.

"Oh, I don't know." Nami said sarcastically.

" Maybe it's because he_ REALLY_ likes me."

"Okay, NO more little miss nice girl!" Lumina yelled. She stood up from leaning against the desk.

"Since when are_ you_ nice!" Muffy yelled. She stood directly in front of Lumina.

"I'm getting really tired of you impolite, inconsiderate-" Lumina started to say.

"You're the definition of inconsiderate Lumina! So just be quiet already!" Nami yelled.

"Oh, you're one to talk Nami!" Celia yelled.

"Stay out of it Celia! No one asked you!" Nami yelled back.

"Well I'm a part of it now and I say-" Celia started but was once again interrupted.

"I don't care what you say, smart!" Nami yelled.

"All of you stop it! Now I have an idea…" Flora started to say but Muffy interrupted her by saying

"So, have you given up Steve since you're trying to stop this?"

"No! How dare you say that you little blonde idiot~!" Flora yelled. Her anger had finally gotten the best of her.

At that exact moment it all came out. Whether it from this feud or from some other frustrations, it all came out. All their anger and frustration came together and the storm transformed itself into something bigger.

* * *

Well thanks for reading chapter two! Hopefully you like it and this will give you some ideas about the contest! And remember to review, review, REVIEW! PLEASE and THANK YOU! More coming soon after the contest ends around the 29th/ 30th.

Special thanks to: Light-of-Hope 07! Thank you for all your support! I'm really grateful!

Enchanted Topaz: Thanks for the nice review! I will try to add more about the characters on my profile.

A special shout out to my friend because when I wrote this on December 26th, it was her b-day. So happy b-day!


	3. Chapter 3: The Hurricane

Harvest Moon:All is Fair!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Hurricane

"What did you just call me?" Muffy said calmly.

"I said you're an_ idiot_ because it's true!" Flora yelled again.

"Well, at least I don't go around spending my days digging around in the dirt for what? You guys haven't found ANYTHING! You should honestly just give up this fool's dream!" Muffy yelled.

Flora's eyes grew wide.

"Carter's dream is _FAR FROM A FOOL'S DREAM_! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Flora yelled.

She was completely taken over by rage.

"I can't believe that's coming out of the little blonde witch who goes around and flirts with just about every man in town. _PLUS_ the Mineral Town boys! Now if_ that's_ not shame, I don't know what is!" Nami yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I DO _NOT_ FLIRT WITH EVERY MAN IN TOWN! OR IN MINERAL TOWN EITHER THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Muffy yelled angrily.

Her ugly side had been revealed and all the makeup in the world could hide Muffy's supreme angry face. She marched right up to Nami. Nami was taken aback, and even a little scared, but she only stood there with an angry smirk on her face.

"Well at least I don't ABUSE certain people's hospitality!" Muffy said angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY MUFFY? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD USE RUBY? DON'T GET ME STARTED YOU...YOU UGLY RAT YOU!" Nami yelled ferociously at her.

"UGLY RAT?! WHY THAT'S IT!"

"Well, you_ are_ acting like one Muffy. It's not that hard to believe." Celia said with a sly smile.

Muffy whirled around to glare at her.

"And this is coming from UGLY, PATHETIC, SICK,WEAK,SMELLY FARM GIRL?! You're one to talk! You can hardly manage to not pass out while you're working!" Muffy yelled.

Celia snapped. She yelled at Muffy while Lumina just laughed.

"What 's rich girl laughing at? I mean you have everything, and anything a girl could want. And you take every little thing for granted, don't you?!" Nami yelled. Lumina snapped.

"OKAY TOMBOY YOU WANT TO MESS WITH THIS RICH GIRL?!" Lumina yelled. The girls argued and argued and yelled and yelled. Ruby came in the Inn to see what all the commotion was about.

"Nami! Nami_ please_! Girls stop fighting, please!" Ruby said loudly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS RUBY!" Nami yelled. The other girls nodded and continued bickering. Ruby was scared. She ran out of the Inn to go get Steve.

_He'll know what to do!_ She thought worriedly.

The girls got louder and louder, and by then, certainly the whole valley could hear. Steve quickly ran back to the Inn with Ruby. He was almost there when they'd reached the eye.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the long wait. The contest ended and I'm sad to say, no one entered except my good friend, Light-of-Hope07. Let's give her a round of applause. Light-of-Hope07's idea will be used in the bonus chapter in the end so look forward to it! Thanks again!

Chapter four is on the way. I promise! Love you all and remember to read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Eye

Harvest Moon: All is Fair!

Chapter 4: The Eye

Final Disclaimer: I don't own this series, but Natsume does. I love you Natsume (most days).

Author's Note: This is not only my first story, but the story people seem to like the most. I've been putting it off because it's been out of my mind for so long but I've been inspired to continue it. So thank you all for your kind words and your patience. You're the reason I keep writing. Without further adieu I bring you "The Eye".

* * *

Steve was here. Steve was mad. He shot each girl an icy glare that chilled them all to the bone. This wasn't the Steve they knew. Their kind, sweet Steve that they were fighting over.

"Um...I'll leave the rest to you." Ruby said as she hurried back to the Inn's kitchen.

Steve nodded and walked in the center of the room.

"Now then...What's with this screaming match? Rumor has it you're fighting over me..." Steve questioned.

The girls were quiet for a minute before Lumina decided to answer.

"Well Steve, you see Muffy here was being incompetent and started to question me about-"

"Incompetent! Hardly! You're just a sore loser! That's what YOU are Lumina!" Muffy snapped.

The arguing stared up again. Steve sighed and walked behind the desk. He contemplated ringing the bell but he decided it wouldn't be loud enough. So, he pulled out his hammer and banged it down a couple of times on the desk. The girls stopped and covered their ears. He finally had their undivided attention.

"I feel like I'm with a bunch of five-year-olds instead of grown women in their twenties." Steve said with an angry sigh.

"...We're sorry Steve." Celia said quietly.

"I'm not sure you all are Celi." Steve said annoyed.

The girls fidgeted around nervously. They were thoroughly embarrassed and were anxious about Steve.

"Take a seat girls." Steve commanded.

The girls stared at him.

"Now hold on a-" Muffy piped up defiantly.

Steve banged his hammer on the desk again. The girls sat down.

"If you're gonna act like five-year-olds then I'm gonna treat you like it. Class is in session." Steve said as he sat down on Ruby's hidden stool. Only a few people ever realized there was one back there, but Nami had told Steve about it in case he needed it for something. Steve took his hat off and leaned forward. His white-gloved hands were clasped together in front of him. He looked around at the girls and his eyes met Nami's for a minute before shifting to Celia.

"Now then...Celi you seem like you're the only one with common sense right now. What is going on here?" Steve asked again.

"I asked Lumina and Muffy what they had been arguing about outside and it turned out to be about you. I got upset and one thing led to another and...I'm sorry Steve. This is all my fault." Celia said while looking down at her apron.

"I doubt that. Thanks for being honest though Celia. I like that about you." Steve said with a quick nod.

Celia blushed.

"Muffy...hun...when are you gonna learn to stop teasing people to get what you want out of them? The outcome doesn't always turn out pleasantly. Remember your first ex-boyfriend when you were little? Wasn't your teasing the reason he got away?" Steve said matter-of-factly making sure to poke Muffy in all of the right places to keep her mouth shut.

Muffy pouted a bit but her eyes revealed that she understood what Steve was getting at.

"Think about that next time. Oh and Lumi? Grow up, Dearest. There's a reason your Grandmother—and everyone else for that matter—treats you more like a child than an adult. You haven't quite proven your age.

If you start thinking and acting more...adult-like—kinda like Celi and Nami over there—I'm sure you'll get the respect you've been aiming for." Steve said gently.

Lumina looked away feeling quite admonished and sad as well. He didn't see her like an adult as much as she wanted to believe. Steve's eyes met Flora's next.

"...I don't have to say anything to you, do I? Just remember a black-belt is no replacement for an understanding heart and calm words." Steve said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Flora looked down and nodded. She knew he was right. She knew she let her temper get in the way and she wasn't supposed to. Her black-belt was supposed to help her cope but in all honesty it made things worse sometimes. Steve's words reminded her what she was supposed to be striving for.

"Already well it looks like I got through to everybody." Steve said with a slight grin.

Celia and Nami looked at each other before looking back at Steve.

"Um...are we not getting admonished Steve-sensei?" Nami asked worriedly as she raised her hand.

"Sort of but...I have a lot to talk to you two about later. I can save it for then." Steve said slowly.

Celia and Nami shared another glanced and moved about more.

"It's nothing bad so don't worry. Well...with that said I guess it's present time, although I really don't think you guys deserve any today for disturbing the peace of the entire Valley." Steve said nonchalantly as he pulled some items out of his rucksack.

He paused for a minute and noticed the room still had a certain feel. Each one of the girls were staring at him longingly for something. An answer. _The _answer. It was the question he wasn't sure he wanted to address _that _soon but his hand had been forced. He decided to tell them how he felt about them while passing out the "daily" gifts.

"A diamond for Lumi. It's hard to get stuff that pleases you, that's why I can't get things more often. You're a good friend and a great pianist and I hope we stay friends."

He handed Lumina the diamond and she stared at it lovingly but there was a gleam of sadness in her eyes. One down, four more to go.

"For Flora I made some Orange Curry. I know you love it and I had some ingredients to spare. Plus, I know you skip meals and we can't have that. I need you at your best...and Carter does too."

He handed her the plate of curry and she took it with a sad, but thoughtful smile.

"An Apple Pie for Miss Muffy. You've helped me out with so much...I don't know how to repay you. Your advice has helped me out every single time and has recently helped me make one of the biggest decisions of my life. You're a great friend Muffy. I really appreciate you and everything you do. ...But that's as far as this can go."

He put the pie on her lap and kissed her hand before walking back to his rucksack.

"Last, but certainly not least...A Cake for my best friend Celia. You mean the world to me Dear. You've helped me out with my farming troubles, my financial troubles—you name it! I hope I've been as helpful to you as you have been to me."

He kissed her forehead as he handed her the cake.

"Nami...I didn't forget about you but...I don't have what I wanted to give you. I'm sorry. I was in the process of getting that before Ruby came to get me. I'll hope you'll forgive me."

Steve took off his hat and bowed in front of her causing her to blush.

"I-It's fine! No need for all of that..." Nami said embarrassed.

He stood back up, put his hat on and blushed a bit.

"Well um...I've probably overstayed my welcome so I'll be going now. Before I do though..."

Steve whispered something to Nami and then to Celia. They both nodded before Jack closed his rucksack and slung it across his shoulder.

"See you girls later! Oh...If I hear _anything_ about you all _fighting there will be no presents, no visits no __**nothing **_for a good while." Steve said menacingly as he smiled and walked out of the Inn.

It was over. Just like that the storm ended. The girls just sat there silently. There was no clear victor—only a supposed one. Her red face matching her bright red hair as she contemplated what Steve had said.

* * *

"Um...sorry for intruding."

"It's no problem."

Celia quickly entered Nami's room and sat down on the edge of her bed. Nami sat beside her. It was 5:59. Steve had asked them to be in Nami's room by 6:00. He had something to tell them. Both girls were wondering whether or not it was the promised admonishment but...it seemed like something more. Much more. Celia fiddled with her hands, and then her bandanna and Nami swung her feet a bit.

"So...um..." Celia mumbled.

"I don't know. I really don't know what's going on in that head of his." Nami replied.

They sat in silence a few more minutes before the door creaked open. Both girls jumped a bit. They looked up at Steve—who was looking better than they had ever seen him. He had on a clean white shirt and dark blue pants. He handed a Toyflower to Celia and a Blue Magic Flower to Nami.

"For the Spring and the Fall." He said with a smile.

Both girls blushed. He motioned for them to scoot apart in order to sit between them. They obeyed and then he sat down. He was blushing madly at this point.

"Um...I don't really know how to say this. I'm sorry I can't be more...prompt I guess. Please forgive me." He said slowly.

"It's fine..."

"Take your time."

Both girls looked at each other and then back at him. He grasped both of their hands. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his usual white gloves, but his hands were still warm.

"Celi...Nami I know what I said earlier but um...I'm not really in the mood to scold either of you. I'm not even here for that. I um...Celia you're my very best friend. I'm so glad to have you in my life. Muffy may be the 'most beautiful' girl in the Valley but...I've always thought it was you. I wasn't sure how such a lovely girl such as you could be so kind, warm and friendly. You're stronger than anyone ever gives you credit for and ...and even now you're radiance makes me have second thoughts but..."

Celia was bright red. She had never known he had feelings for her. This afternoon he made it sound like it didn't...but it was probably to keep the other girls at bay.

"Nami's in the way." Steve finished.

He quickly pulled Nami over to him by the chin and kissed her.

"Nami...you're such an interesting person. I really REALLY love you. It doesn't matter if you're not the most beautiful or the most coordinated. There are so many more wonderful things about you. Like your view on life and all the cool stories you tell. You're the one for me! Besides, in a way I've always been attracted to you the most. I'm not entirely sure why but...it doesn't matter to me. I just...I just want you to stick around. So...so please marry me. I know you love traveling but...I don't want you leaving my side ever in this life." Steve proclaimed as he whipped out a blue feather.

"I-I-I um...I don't know what to say. It's all so sudden and um...I-I love you too Steve! Yes, I'll marry you." Nami said with a firm nod.

Both of their faces were bright red but they looked at each other lovingly. Steve quickly regained his composure and addressed both of them:

"...I know that wasn't entirely fair to either of you to have to do that in front of the other but...I didn't have much choice. I needed to get a response from both of you. Since Nami said yes...I wanted to ask would you be her Maid of Honor Celi. I know Nami's not really that close to any of the Valley girls or the Mineral Town ones, but she did seem to open up more to you. You're good for her, and her influence on you has made you perk up a bit I think. It was just something I noticed...and it kinda made me like both of you even more." Steve said quietly, blushing at the end of his statement.

"W-why of course! I'd love too! I always wanted to be a Maid of Honor. I honestly thought it would be for Karen whenever Rick gets the _nerve _to confess to the poor girl but this is fine too." Celia said with a laugh.

She couldn't hide her true emotions though as tears started streaming down her face. Steve quickly wiped them from her face and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"...Don't. Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you sad." Steve said sympathetically.

"I'm fine! Really...I just need some time. I really appreciate everything...especially your honesty. That's hard to come by these days—or at least that's what Vesta says. Anyways...I'll be taking my leave now."

She sprung up from the bed, turned towards them and gave the newly engaged pair a deep bow.

"...Be happy, always."

She left quickly and quietly as usual.

"...I still made everything worse. I thought about telling you first and then going to her later but I didn't think that'd end well either. I needed to tell her how I felt before getting married though. I'm sorry Nami." Steve said as he quickly kissed Nami on the cheek.

"I agree that it may not have been the most considerate but...given the argument today, what can you do? You managed to attract all of us—whether you meant to or not—so people were bound to get hurt. When it comes to rivalries these things become inevitable but...it's how we get through them that really defines who we are and remind us what we're truly striving for." Nami said quietly.

"...That was a very true, and very _you_, statement. It made me feel a little better so thanks. Still though..."

"Did you mean what you said before Steve? All that stuff about me?" Nami asked nervously, changing the topic for both her sake and his.

"Like I said...you're the only one for me. I do think you're pretty though, so don't worry about that part alright. I just didn't want to totally fawn over you while Celia was there." Steve said with a nod.

"But it was okay to fawn over her?"

"No...that's why I apologized earlier and I'll do so again. I'm sorry Nami."

He kissed her again, only more passionately this time. He got up to get ready to leave but Nami pulled him back down and he ended up on top of her. As soon as their eyes met Steve started blushing, but Nami looked very serious.

"...Stay with me."

"I'm not sure that's very gentlemanly or good for my health."

"No...not for _that_ I just...don't want you to leave me."

"Ah...okay but...what would Ruby think?"

Nami paused for a minute.

"...What she doesn't know won't kill her. Like I said I-"

"Alright then. Whatever. You're not changing your mind. I know how stubborn you can get."

Steve thought he was going to get it this time but Nami surprised him by just laughing and pulling him down for another kiss. He was thoroughly convinced that she was the one.

* * *

_It's 5:30...time for me to head out._ Steve thought as he woke up rather groggily.

Nami's bed wasn't the largest so he was quite cramped. Nami said that she didn't care about that and "If she woke up with back pain in the morning it was nobody's fault but hers". Steve cared. He didn't want to hurt Nami and he wanted to be able to move for work. Some quick stretches did the trick those as he redressed in yesterday's clothes. Nami wouldn't let him go home for his pajama pants either so he was forced to sleep in his boxers. Nami, however, was polite and wore a baggy, light yellow night gown with brown buttons and a brown stripe around the neck—which was still dangerous to Steve's health, but he managed to hide his feelings from Nami.

As he headed downstairs, to his surprise Ruby was already up. She was equally surprised to see him.

"Steve! I thought you went home yesterday evening...You didn't—"

"No, no, no! I um...had some business to attend to and I um...Nami wanted me to stay here. I found the boys' guest room was cracked so I stayed in there." Steve lied rather convincingly.

"Oh...well that's alright then I suppose. I know how stubborn that girl can get..." Ruby said with a slight sigh.

Nami stumbled down the stairs and latched onto Steve from behind. Steve blushed slightly. Her nightgown was slipping from her shoulders and her hair was more of a mess than usual.

"Um...Nami I've got to go."

She groaned in protest.

"Nami...it's almost 6:00. I've _got _to go."

"...You'll come back later right."

"Depends. Will you be dressed later?"

"No...I'll stay just like this and provoke you."

Steve was the one who groaned.

"12:00 sharp. Don't be late." Nami proclaimed and let him go.

Steve nodded before waving back at both women and running towards his farm. Nami stared at him with a slight blush on her face.

"...You'd better not be late." Nami murmured.

Ruby stared at Nami for a second rather confused. She had known for a while Nami was head-over-heels for Steve, but didn't think anything had come to light.

"So...did anything inappropriate happen between you and Steve last night Nami? Be honest, Dear." Ruby questioned slowly.

"Pancakes first...questions after...My back _really _hurts." Nami said with a moan.

Ruby just laughed and shook her head. They went into the kitchen and Ruby whipped up a huge batch of pancakes. She had already planned on making them for their customers and Nami happened to find out from a groggy Rock the other day. As she slid the pancakes over to Nami she went back over to make some coffee. After a few scrumptious bites, Nami began to explain.

"...Nothing bad went down between me and Steve last night. He's too much of a gentleman despite whatever I think is okay. He _did _propose to me though and I said yes. So, we're engaged now."

Ruby almost dropped the coffee.

"You're _WHAT_?!"

Nami looked scared.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I had planned on telling you and Rock together with Steve today since last night was just...too inconvenient thanks to me." Nami said apologetically.

Ruby put the coffee down beside Nami and quickly grabbed the young lady's hands.

"Oh Nami...this is _wonderful! _I was really thinking nothing was going to happen and that maybe Steve was going for Celia but...I'm _so _glad!" Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"...What's _that _supposed to mean?" Nami said angrily.

"Nothing, nothing!"

* * *

As Steve ran around his farm he watched the clock. He knew Nami would murder him, engaged or not, if he was late. As he finished watering his yams he looked up at the sky and wiped his brow. Usually he wished for rain—less work and more time to spend with his friends—but today he was thankful for the clear skies. The Valley was quiet and the morning air was crisp and clear. He was thankful for yesterday's positive outcome and the promise his future held.

"At least there _was _a silver lining to all of this..." Steve said to himself as he turned to go feed his chickens.

* * *

End Author's Note: This chapter was a bit racy, but I wanted to relay the more romantic aspects of the MC that we usually don't get to see. After all, he's getting all of these girls and we need to at least see why. I did tone it down a bit to hold true to the rating and to make sure he didn't sound too much like Phantom Skye. There are two more chapters, the finale, _The__ Silver Lining_, and the bonus so please look forward to it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
